half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malekron
Opposing Force "Force" is singular. It's written everywhere. Thanks. Klow 22:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Osprey I just found the video you told be about with the medical Osprey: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcZAZR-aXaQ (at 1:36). I don't know if it was to be an ally, though. Klow 22:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) "Automatics" category Although we can guess it's about weapons, I think you should have chosen "Automatic weapons" instead. It's not too late to correct this! Klow 03:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Or it can be corrected. Can it be deleted.Malekron 03:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::The only way is to start a new one. Then an admin deletes the old one. Klow 04:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) monster_drillsargent Are you sure about the spelling of "sargent"? And thanks for completing/correcting the infoboxes. Klow 20:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I mean sergeant, and your welcome.Malekron 20:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Advisor It's better but the titles are different than on the layout. Why are they different? It's just a copy/paste job. Why can't you spell "Half-Life 2: Episode One"? Why do I have to do everything?... :( Klow 02:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Space Shuttle Please, in the future, carefully choose what to call an article. A space shuttle is entirely different than a plain old rocket. I will recreate your page under the proper name this time but please in the future choose the name more carefully.--YabbaMyIcing 19:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh sorry.Malekron 19:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Eisenhower? "Maybe make a article on Eisenhower"? I don't get it. Klow 10:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It said on the timeline of the Half-life series in the 1950s (and also ApertureScience.com) that Eisenhower's administration awards Aperture a contract to provide shower curtains to all branches of the military except the Navy and plus its maybe make an article on him since he only has a small information about him but has more impact on Aperture Science. Malekron 23:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Steam What is your Steam nickname?... Klow 15:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have steam name or even use steam. Malekron 15:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::So how do you play Portal and HL2 and all?... Klow 20:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well the Orange Box, Doom 3 ROE, Quake 2 and 4 are for my Xbox as the rest I got them for free and I can still can go on other servers to play on them. Malekron 01:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah sorry I forgot the Xbox. My mistake! Too bad, we could work more efficiently for the wiki by direct chat. You don't use any chat programs?... Klow 09:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) No I don't use chat programs. Malekron 15:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :So you never chat with anyone? Not even from time to time?... Klow 23:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I chat by using the "say" button on the server not by msn if that is what you mean. Malekron 01:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Klow 11:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Aperture Science Unstationary Scaffold This "Aperture Science Unstationary Scaffold" sounded very strange to me. It is actually canon, but I don't remember what that is. GLaDOS refers to it in that sentence: "Good. Now use the Aperture Science Unstationary Scaffold to reach the chamberlock." When is that said? Don't remember. Klow 16:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh that...I think its that platform that hovers on the blue stream at the beginning of either Testchamber 1 to 4 (I can't look because my disc got damaged) >XC. Malekron 22:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : Ah yeah, the moving platform on the right of the pic?... Klow 09:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes thats it. Malekron 15:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok then. Klow 16:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) garry's mod Hey kron do you know anyone on the wiki that has garry's mod i have the latest version but i don't know how to add mods on to the garry's mod. For instance ive been on the garry's mod website and i can download extra mods but don't know how to add them to my garry's mod so i can use them in the game can you help please? --BRAINFRIER66 19:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Rollermine glitches Could you add your nice Rollermine glitches to the Rollermine article?... There's a paragraph about Dog's ball and it could benefit it. Klow 22:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :In which paragraph should it go? Malekron 22:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::First item in the trivia section. Try to rewrite it by incorporating your stuff in it. ;-) Klow 20:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Rollermine Isn't there a very old rule on the wiki that says that the use of the second person singular is forbidden in the main namespace?... We should be removing articles from the category "Articles using the second person singular", and instead I had to add the Rollermine article to it... Klow 12:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) rgib.mdl I can't find "rgib.mdl" in the files. Where is it?... Klow 14:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey Malekron, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC)